Yu Yu Sequel
by Kioko Yasu
Summary: I'm Back! Hiei and Kurama are on there way to Yukina's, but something unexpected happens. Did they really believe Haiiro was gone for good? Sequal to Yu Yu Fic!
1. 00

The Yu Yu Sequel

The man smirked as he slipped through the sleeping boys window.

"Tymos.... Tymos... Wake up Tymos."

With a soft groan, blue and purple eyes opened. "Daddy?" the boy asked sleepily

Haiiro smiled "Yes, Tymos. I've come to get you."

"But... Kaneru and Somei said you're bad." Tymos said, sitting up.

"Do you think I'm bad? Haiiro asked, gently cupping the boy's cheek.

Tymos shook his head "No, daddy"

"Do you want to come with me, my son?"

Tymos bit his lip "What about Kaneru and Somei?"

"I'm sure they'll be alright without you."

"But... They'll miss me."

"I don't think they will, not as much as I've missed you"

Blue and purple eyes brightened "You missed me?" He asked, hopeful.

"Very much" Haiiro smirked "Are you going to come with me, Tymos?"

The boy nodded excitedly "Uh-huh! Lets go daddy!" He said, jumping off the bed.

Haiiro chuckled " Tymos, do you want to be daddy's favorite son?"

The boy nodded

"Well all you have to do is help daddy get Hiei."

Tymos pouted "Is Hiei your son too?"

"Yes Tymos."

"Is he your favorite?"

Haiiro smirked "Yes, right now he is. He is very powerful. So if you want to be daddy's favorite, you need to make him come to me."

"How do I do that?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Take away his fox." Haiiro answered with a smile

I'm _baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack_! It took me forever but I'm finally starting the sequel to Yu Yu Fic!! I was surprised to see I'm on 20 author alert lists, and 21 favorites lists! That's awesome! thanks guy! I love you all! - It's great to be back, and I can't wait to dish out this sequel. I got some fun stuff planned!

Kioko Yasu


	2. 01

Yu Yu Sequel

01

With a deep breath, Kurama took in the smells of the Makai. It was kind of stupid for him to have come with Hiei. The demon would probably have been there and back by now if it Kurama wasn't slowing him down. But, Kurama just couldn't see himself being apart from Hiei for a second. He loved him, he understood that now. He loved Hiei more then anything. He had yet to gather the courage to tell him. Kurama really wasn't sure what he was afraid of. Maybe he didn't think Hiei was ready to hear it? Or perhaps he was afraid Hiei wouldn't feel the same, and they truly were more like family then Kurama thought.

The fox sighed, and nearly ran over Hiei who had stopped in front of him."What is it?"

"Something's coming," The smaller demon responded, sword drawn.

Kurama summoned his rose whip and listened carefully. He didn't hear anything, but he did sense a demon presence. He must have been to lost in thought to have noticed it. "can you tell where it's coming from?"

Hiei opened his mouth to answer but didn't get the chance. The last thing either of them saw was a pair of blue and purple eyes before they fell to the ground, unconscious.

>8 

Hiei groaned as he opened his eyes. "Kurama," He asked groggily as he sat up. Red eyes widened when he saw his friend still unconscious. "Kurama!" He said, gently shaking him. "Kurama, wake up!"

"He's not going to," Came a child like voice. Hiei's head snapped up to see a black haired boy with a one purple eye and one blue. "He's gonna sleep forever and ever!"

"Tymos?" Hiei said standing. "What did you do to him?"

"I put him to sleep. And there's no way you can wake him up!" Tymos giggled. "Maybe your daddy can. But you better but him somewhere safe, you wouldn't want any demons getting at him, now would you?"

Hiei growled and lunged at him, but the boy disappeared with a giggle. "TYMOS!" he shouted, but he was now alone with the sleeping Kurama.

Yeah, I know it's short, but that's why it was able to come out so fast. I donno How long I'm gonna try and keep the chapters for this. I just hope this sequel doesn't end up sucking...

Kioko Yasu


	3. 02

Yu Yu Sequel

02

"Suuichi! Come on sweetheart, wake up."

Kurama groaned before green eyes opened confused. His mother's voice? Confused, he sat up and he found he was in his bedroom. "H-Hiei?" He called, slightly fearful.

"Come on Suuichi, you're brother will be here any minute." His mother said, appearing in the doorway.

"M-my brother?" He blinked.

"Yes, you're apart of the 'Big Brother' program, remember? I know you stayed up late last night for your birthday party, but I didn't think you would get so tired that you would forget about Tymos."

"My birthday was yesterday? Where's Hiei?"

"Hiei?" It was his mother's turn to look confused "Who is that?"

"My friend Hiei, he was at my party."

"No, there was only you're two friends, Yusuke and Kuwabara, I think. Honey, You weren't doing drugs last night, were you?" She said, eyes taking a stern look "If that Yusuke managed to pressure you into anything..."

"No! No! You... don't remember Hiei at all?"

His mother thought about it a minute. "I think you might have had an imaginary friend you called Hiei when you were young. But he's not real sweetheart. Are you sure you're alright?"

Kurama's eyes widen and he looked down at his blankets. That couldn't have been a dream... Hiei was real, he had grown up with him... What was going on?

"Are you sure you're ok sweetie?" His mother asked again worried.

"Yes, I'm fine," He replied, looking up at her and giving a smile. It wasn't the first time he had lied to his mother since he had met Hiei. Give her an innocent smile and she'd believe anything.

"Alright. Hurry up and get dressed. You're spending the day with Tymos." His mother kissed the top of his head and left the room.

"Tymos? That's Kaneru's little brother." He said quietly to himself as he began to change "The one with two different colored eyes..."

Purple and blue eyes flashed threw his mind and he gasped. "I was walking with Hiei when something attacked us, was it Tymos? Is he why I'm in this place? I need to find Hiei..."

"SUUICHI!" He was suddenly tackled to the ground by a grinning 8 year old with blue and purple eyes. "GOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING!" He giggled, hugging him.

"T-tymos?" Kurama asked, surprised.

"Yep! Come on, we're supposed to go to the park today remember?" He said getting up. He put his hands on his hips playfully. "You're not even ready! You're not setting a very good example for me big brother!"

"Sorry," Kurama replied, still a bit stunned. He hadn't even heard the boy coming. "Tymos, do you know a-a boy named Hiei?"

Tymos scrunched his nose up. "Hiei? Never heard of him. Is he from TV or somethin?"

Green eyes lowered sadly "No, never mind, Tymos." He can't be a dream, it's not possible...

Tymos bit his lip, eyes saddening regretfully on Kurama for a moment before the look disappeared. "Come on Suuichi! Hurry up! I'm going to go ask you're mom if I can have some of her cookies!" He said, running downstairs again.

Kurama finished changing in a daze. He walked to his window and opened it. Outside, everything looked like his home. The tree outside his window where Hiei had often sat and talked to him when he hadn't felt like "...sitting in the stuffy, stupid, human box."

This Playstation was on top of the TV, where Hiei would sit for hours playing that fighting game. Hells, that game's case was even open! The window seat where the demon would always insist on sleeping. But where was Hiei?

"His tear gem," Kurama whispered, running to one of his drawers. He had kept the gem that the small demon had cried so long ago, just before Kurama swore to be his family. He dug through the drawer, threw everything out of the drawer, and then proceeded to search through that. "It's...It's not here..."

"Suuichi?" Tymos said from his doorway, looking questioningly at the mess Kurama had made. "Are you ok? You're not, like, sick or anything, are you?"

"...Maybe I am..." He whispered before looking up at the boy "Tymos, do you know Yusuke?"

"Duh! Of course I know Yusuke! We only hang out with him all the time." Tymos said, blue and purple eyes rolling.

"Do you mind if we stop by there?"

Tymos turned thoughtful. "Nah, I guess not. I like Yusuke. But... Can we go to the amusement park instead of just the park?" he asked, face gaining an adorable hopeful look.

Kurama couldn't help but smile, he looked just like Hiei asking for ice cream. "Sure."

"YAY!" Tymos cheered, running downstairs.

Hiei growled as he sped, alone, through the trees. His mind was reeling with unanswered questions. How on earth had that little brat snuck up on them? How had he knocked down both of them with out even touching them? Neither he nor Kurama had any physical damage. Kurama was just asleep, and he refused to wake up no matter what Hiei had tried. What had Tymos done? And what was the connection to his father? Haiiro had kidnapped the boy the same as he had kidnapped Kurama. Had the man done something to the boy?

Kurama had never said anything bad against the boy, in fact the fox had seemed to like the him. Unfortunately, Hiei had been unconscious the entire time the boy had been with them.

He should have insisted that Kurama go back with the rest of the humans, then he wouldn't be in danger now. But... what if Tymos could travel though worlds? The child had managed to sneak up on them and take both of them down on his own. What other power could the child be hiding?

Hiei paused in the upper branches of a tall tree to catch his breath. The still dead city of Totoma lay before him. "You're mine, Haiiro. And this time, I'll kill you."

Hi! Thanks to those of you who reviewed, though it was a slim few. I don't have the energy to do the thank you's at the end of each chapter, which I'm sure some of you are happy for. But If you Have a Question, Review it to me and I'll do my best to remember t answer it - although I am very forgetful.

SUPER THANK YOU to Ciu Sune, my beta reader! ----

Kioko


	4. 03

Yu Yu Sequel

03

Yusuke sighed, rubbing his chin. Kurama's mother had found out that he was back from the 'camping trip' and had been trying to break down his door ever since, wanting to know where her precious Suuichi was.

And now there was this new news. Kaneru's brother had gone missing. AGAIN. Couldn't that girl keep track of her own little brother? Jeesh. But, as most things in his life did, it got worse.

Jin and Touya reported that Kurama was now at wherever Yukina was staying. Hiei had dropped sleeping beauty off there before disappearing again to look for his father -who was supposed to be taken care of already- saying that the aforementioned toddler was somehow the cause for the red-head's comatose state.

Speaking of toddlers, one very annoying pacifer junky was still rambling on and on and on in front of him.

Yusuke cleaned out his ear, looking more then slightly annoyed. "So, what are you saying, Koenma" Yusuke asked, interrupting the jr. lord as he began to throw a fit about paperwork"And what do ya want me to do about it? You want me to go help Hiei or what"

"Yes, well, I have a feeling Hiei might have it covered, not to mention Kaneru and her sister insisted on going to meet up with him. And Jin and Touya are going to be keeping an eye on Yukina"

"When they're not to busy lip locking, you mean." Yusuke added under his breath.

"So there is really no need for you in the demon world."

"So what the heck have you been babbling my ear off for the last half hour for" Yusuke shouted.

"Humph. That is no way to talk to me, Yusuke." Koenma said, crossing his arms.

"Look, pacifier breath! If you're wasting my time, I got better things I could be doing you know! Like making up to Keiko so she doesn't pound my face in"

"Well, if you'd stop being so rude, I could give you your assignment."

Yusuke growled "You've got ten seconds"

"YOU have to inform Mrs. Minamoto that her son and friend are missing, but that the authorities have it under control and he will be back home in no time."

"What! Why me"

"Because everyone else connected to the case is busy." Koenma said simply. "That and I'm dying to laugh at you in the disguise Botan has prepared."

>8 

"That little pacifier sucking bone headed..." Yusuke continued muttering insults under his breath as he walked down the street. He was dressed up as a cop-a cop! Couldn't you get arrested for impersonating a cop! If he went to jail, he'd shove that dinky binky so far up Koenma's butt he'd never see it again! His fake mustache was driving him nuts. But worst of all, he was wearing a tie. A tie of all things! He hated ties"Once this is over I'm spirit blasting this thing into oblivion" He growled, but froze in front of Kurama's house.

He had spent more time at Kurama's house then he had at his own home over the last few years. He knew Mrs. Minamoto adored Kurama, or rather Suuichi. So what he was about to tell her was going to hit her pretty hard.

"Well, here goes nothin" He sighed, heading up the drive.

-

"Hiei"

The small demon paused just outside the city of Totoma and looked back to see two girls, one with short brown hair, the other's long and black. "Kaneru" He growled, pulling out his sword.

"Whoa, I'm on you side, remember" She said, putting up her hands.

"And you're brother also attacked Kurama and me" Hiei shouted.

"You think he'd hurt people on his own free will" The brown haired girl shouted, anger rivaling Hiei's.

"Zora" Kaneru said, trying to calm her down.

"Well he sure seemed happy with his accomplishment"

"That jackass Haiiro did something to him" Zora screamed, enraged. "He's a god damn bustard and you're no better"

"Zora" Kaneru cried scoldingly, but it was to late.

Hiei's blade was to the girl's throat, a small trail of blood trickled down her neck. "I am NOTHING like Haiiro." Hiei growled, glaring at her.

She glared back defiantly "Could have fooled me."

"Zora" Kaneru said, attempting to push the two apart. "Please Hiei, she's just upset, she doesn't mean it."

"Like hell I don't"

"Zora" Kaneru said commandingly. Zora growled but shut up.

"Hn." Hiei growled, still glaring as he yanked his sword away. "You're not worth it anyway. What do you want"

"We're here to help you." Kaneru said calmly.

"I don't need help. Especially from the two of you." He said, sheathing his sword and starting to walk away.

Kaneru rolled her eyes and grabbed Zora's wrist, running after him. "He put Kurama to sleep, right? And he won't wake up"

Hiei froze and gave her a sideways glare, letting her continue.

"That's his power. He controls dreams. He doesn't even have to touch you. If he wants you asleep, he just has to make eye contact with you and you're out. From there, he can give you whatever dream he wants and you'll stay asleep till he let's you wake up." Kaneru explained"If we can get Tymos back, he can let Kurama wake up."

"But I doubt a dick like YOU would be able to get him back." Zora growled.

"I don't see how hard it could be. Haiiro's taken him from the two of you. Twice." Hiei shot back.

Zora would have attempted to jump on him, had Kaneru not held her back.

"There is no way you're older then me" Kaneru scolded her sister. "Knock it off! We can't get Tymos back with out him" Kaneru looked back to Hiei "And you can't get Kurama back without us."

Zora growled, but fell silent again.

"Hn." Hiei responded, starting to walk again.

"Come on" Kaneru said, having to drag her sister behins her.

Hiei kicked open the door of the run-down looking building that he had entered twice before. Haiiro's lair.

"What make's you think he's still here" Kaneru asked.

"Because he wants me to find him. Just like before. That's why it was always so easy to get in here." Hiei said coldly.

"Wow. Maybe you're smarter then you look."

"Zora"

Hiei rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Don't get in my way."

"Oh, don't worry, Hiei. I don't plan on letting them." The door at the far end of the hallway opened, the door leading to the chamber where they had first encountered Haiiro.

"Haiiro" Hiei growled, recognizing the voice and running into the room, Kaneru and Zora right behind him.

"Tymos" Kaneru exclaimed as a giggle sounded through the room. Haiiro was seated on his 'throne' and the boy sat on the arm rest.

"Hi Sissies" Tymos greeted The two woman cheerfully. "Did you come to visit me"

"We came to take you home, Tymos. Come on down here" Zora said, voice surprisingly gentle.

"But I don't wanna go home. I wanna stay here with daddy." Tymos said, tilting his head.

"Daddy" The three questioned in unison.

Haiiro smirked "That's right, Hiei. Tymos here is you half brother. How amusing, You're blood family taking away your adopted family." Haiiro chuckled.

Hiei growled "Kurama is NOT dead"

"No" Tymos said, standing up. "But he's doing quiet happy without you in the dream world I made for him." he giggled.

"Hiei did his best to ignore him. "What do you want with him now, Haiiro! Another rematch"

"No, no, dear boy. This time, what I want is you." Haiiro spoke, leaning forward. "If you do not join me, then you are a threat that must be eliminated. And you, little jaganshi, have a silver weakness. A silver fox, to be exact."

Hiei growled "You bastard! Let him go"

"He doesn't want to wake up" Tymos chimed.

"Lair" Hiei shouted, jumping up and slicing his sword through the both of them.

"Tymos" Karenu cried.

Haiiro just laughed. "If you want your kitsune back, You'll have to try harder then that." He said, before both images flickered from sight.

"A hologram" Zora breathed.

Hiei trembled in rage before bring his sword slicing down, destroying the empty throne "DAMN IT"

>8 

"Daddy" Tymos said softly. The dark man looked to him. "Are you sure it's ok to lie like that"

"What do you mean, Tymos"

"Kurama's not really happy in the dream world I made him. He keeps looking for Hiei, even though I've done everything I can to convince him he doesn't exist" Tymos said, blue and purple eyes downcast. "He's.. He's really hurting inside."

Haiiro snorted, standing. "Don't let him bother you, my son. He's a fool demon. Demons do not love."

Tymos's eyes widened and he looked up "D-does that mean, you don't love me, daddy"

Red eyes looked down at the child. "As long as you are loyal to me, I shall be loyal to you."

"B-but you... you don't love me"

Haiiro again snorted"Don't turn into a fool as well, Tymos, Or I shall have no use for you." He said before walking away, leaving the boy alone in the dark room.

A/N: Hey guys, thanks to the few ppl you reviewed for this fic - Is YYH no longer popular? No one reads the fics anymore :( Oh well, I'll do my best to finish what I started, promise!

Thanks, Ciu Sune, for Beta-ing!

Kioko Yasu


End file.
